gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow
Hollow is a 2.5D hack-and-slash game published by GameCom and developed by Capcom, exclusively for the GigaCom. While the title is a hack-and-slash, its more diverse gameplay style has varied similarities to''' Strider 2', which is a platformer... Hollow follows the story of 30-year-old Grim Reaper, Azarel, banished to Hell by his cruel father, OX. Hollow is rated '''M '''for ''Mature. Plot Hollow is set in Poland during the 15th century and starts off with a young Grim Reaper named Azarel, who, as you might as well know, is entrusted with a powerful scythe his deceased mother gave him when younger. One night, Azarel was tending to work reaping evil souls until his smug father, OX, stole his powers to keep and banished him into the darker pits of Hell. Now disappointed, Azarel must escape this evil land and finally rid of his evi father, with a new, magical scythe that has the ability to use telephaty. But first, there are hordes of enemies that Azarel must encounter... At this point, the storyline progresses throughout the time. Characters Azarel (voiced by Kazuya Nakai): A 30-year-old Grim Reaper who seems to like reaping souls, and refers to it as "a living". He thinks before acting, but can sometimes have a bit of stubbornness in his heart. This individual was given a powerful scythe from his dead mother as a child, hopeful that he would fulfill his mom's destiny. OX (voiced by Keiji Fujiwara): OX is the father of Azarel, and thinks of himself higher than the Grim Reaper status, even more so than a deity. His sadistic and cruel behavior has him at odds with his son, Azarel... According to what has happened in the storyline, OX deliberately stripped Azarel of his powers and sent him into Hell, planning to rid of all the innocence around him. Daedalus (voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi): He is the magical scythe that Azarel obtained while in Hell... Not much is known, but as it always seemed, Daedalus lived in the area for centuries, waiting for someone or something to wield him again. Swan (voiced by Yuko Miyamura): The deceased mother of Azarel and ex-wife of OX... In the past, Swan was a cheerful and compassionate woman who once wielded a deadly scythe (which she later gave to Azarel) and would use it for battle. How she died became a bit of a mystery, but it could be clarifed that OX had something to do with it Death (voiced by Norio Wakamoto): Death is a godly skeleton who wears a white, poisonous robe. While many see him as an opposing force, Death is clearly a deuteragonist that helps Azarel during gameplay, suppling him with weapons, abilities, and various items... He never speaks for most of the time, but when he does, it's only about six or seven words in a sentence with a gravelly lisp. Gameplay﻿ Hollow is in a 2.5D hack-and-slash environment, with you controlling Azarel as he fights through massive hordes of enemies in a Gothic setting. The game's overall controls may feel as simple as Super Castlevania IV, using your weapon in different directions (up, down, forward, backward, slant left, slant right, slant down, slant up) and the ability to perform unique tricks such as the Moonwalk, backward flips, frontward flips, triple jumping, dodge roll, and walk/run on walls or ledges. Each time you defeat an enemy, you gain experience points and money (the more enemies, the more money and experience you earn). In every fourth stage of a World, you come face-to-face with a boss who has their very own strategies... You see, in Hollow, there are six Worlds you must complete in order to reach the final area, which is just the final battle with OX. Also, the level designs at times have a tendency to be flip-floppy (in this case, beating an upside-down stage, tilting level, or just a stage that has little to no gravity). Worlds *World One: The Land of Damnation (Boss Stage: Incubus the Devil of Damnation) *World Two: The Land of Sorrow (Boss Stage: Belphegor the Werewolf of Sorrow) *World Three: The Land of Fear (Boss Stage: Ouroboros the Wyvern of Fear) *World Four: The Land of Seduction (Boss Stage: Succubus the Bat of Seduction) *World Five: The Land of Anxiety (Boss Stage: Kratos the Phoenix of Anxiety) *World Six: The Land of Hatred (Boss Stage: Imogen the Golem of Hatred) *Final World: OX the Reaper King of Death Soundtrack *The songs in Hollow have been ripped from various black/death metal bands. 1. Behemoth - "At the Left Hand Ov God" (Hollow: Title Screen) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HlFmF3bpTE 2. Lamb of God - "Black Label" (Hollow: Introduction) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G9Gtqwz3Ik 3. Belphegor - "Blood Magick Necromance" (Hollow: World One Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68WJ522AAfo 4. Belphegor - "Veneratio Diaboli I Am Sin" (Hollow: World One Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1cL6KZGd0E 5. Marduk - "Nowhere, No-one-, Nothing" (Hollow: Incubus) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDJF9hDYbqE 6. Paradise Lost - "Enchantment" (Hollow: Death Appears) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPVdLWFwKa0 7. Cannibal Corpse - "Hammer Smashed Face" (Hollow: World Two Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNhN6lT-y5U 8. Dimmu Borgir - "Progenies of the Great Apocalypse" (Hollow: World Two Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-hsa1a7kyM 9. Belphegor - "Hell's Ambassador" (Hollow: Belphegor) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A8yxDG2wWA 10. Beneath the Sky - "How the Times Have Changed" (Hollow: World Three Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4EwcMqR1ZI 11. Mayhem - "A Grand Declaration of War" (Hollow: World Three Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0HymzJq5KQ 12. Amon Amarth - "Varyags of Miklagaard" (Hollow: Ouroboros) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKtZ9kw9SSc 13. Arch Enemy - "Enemy Within" (Hollow: World Four Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrSqeS8Ya-E 14. Arch Enemy - "We Will Rise" (Hollow: World Four Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0v_fsx-pmQ 15. Cradle of Filth - "Hallowed Be Thy Name" (Hollow: Succubus) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91h6qUikXjA 16. Machine Head - "Now I Lay Thee Down" (Hollow: World Five Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYxL48n8RJg 17. Fragments of Unbecoming - "The Seventh Sunray Enlights my Pathway" (Hollow: World Five Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeoe7Tt4dOI 18. Destroy Destroy Destroy - "Beyond the Scorpion Gate" (Hollow: Kratos) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vKboJcC8gI 19. Rose Funeral - "The Resting Sonata" (Hollow: World Six Map) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8t7cHt1L5c 20. Dethklok - "Thunderhorse" (Hollow: World Six Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g45edLv8mm0 21. Bleed the Sky - "Sullivan" (Hollow: Imogen) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Grw1XzIC6wQ 22. Hate Eternal - "Bringer of Storms" (Hollow: OX/Final Boss) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5Y9Dm6Rzx8 23. Machine Head - "Left Unfinished" (Hollow: Staff Roll) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wowZQO5NgMg 24. Epicurean - "Lithograph" (Hollow: Game Over) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBc-MgSkUS0 25. Fate - "Your Creed is Greed" (Hollow: Mode Select) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl-yfd_LHV8﻿ Category:GigaCom Category:Video Games Category:Games